


Some Gays in a Coffee Shop

by ShyCourage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Coffee shops, crack ships, and an s support.Where Libra is nonbinary, and Niles is such a flirt.





	Some Gays in a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Cass in exchange for some art! Find them at https://kyrrencass.tumblr.com

Libra was taking orders again. Not that they minded, it was an okay job and people weren't all awful, but there were a few. A few people that would make fun of their appearance, a few people that would misgender them, seemingly on purpose. A few.

Of course, most didn't care wether you were male, female, or a cursed beast come straight from some horror story, as long as you got them their coffee.

And there was one who would flirt like you wouldn't believe, and who's flirting seemed only encouraged when told that Libra was, indeed, nonbinary.

This person also happened to be walking in at this moment.

He had short, almost white hair, an eye patch over one eye, the other eye the brightest sapphire Libra had ever seen, and a wicked grin. He always wore a cape, and his outfit was usually darker tones. He looked like he could kill someone. He was absolutely beautiful.

Niles.

"What may I get for you today?" Libra was always professional, no matter their client. They were always reserved, always kind, and that's why they were valued as an employee. It never mattered their own feelings on a particular person.

"I'll take the worst, most expensive, most difficult to make thing you offer," Niles purred, leaning in a bit too close, just like he always did.

Libra just smiled. "Do you wish for Sumia to hate you? She may ask for Chrom to make it in her stead."

"Aw, gorgeous, I was hoping you would make it for me."

Libra quirked an eyebrow, standing still at the counter for a few seconds, staring at their customer. "Is that absolutely necessary?"

Niles stood back, sighing. "I guess not. If I changed my order to my usual would you get it for me?"

Libra nodded, going to make the coffee. They heard a shuffling sound coming from the area that Niles had been standing, but chose not to question it.

"So, Niles," Libra said over their shoulder, "What brings you here so late? For the past three years you've come in at the same time, every day."

Libra could practically hear the teasing grin Niles wore when he responded. "It's the end of your shift, sweetheart. Figured I could order some scales to go."

Libra sighed quietly, scribbling "Niles" on the side of his cup before turning back to him. "Here you are. Now, if you don't mind, it is the end of my shift. Since you're here already…"

Niles smiled and nodded at the silent suggestion. He knew that Libra didn't drive, amd that their shared house was on the other side of town. He wouldn't show up at the end of their shift and not drive them home. He was cruel, not evil.

Libra went to the back room to change, but when they came out Niles was nowhere to be seen. They walked out from behind the counter, confused and concerned, only to find Niles, their friend of three years and boyfriend of two, down on one knee.

"N- Niles?"

The man in question smiled- smirked, really, he almost never smiled- and opened a small box that he had cradled in his palm.

"Libra, I know I'm brash, and bold, and rough around the edges. And I know you're soft, and polished, and one of the kindest people I've ever known. There are a whole bunch of things I could say, a ton of different ways I could have done this, but I know you don't care for any of them. I picked here because of the day we met, and because you're a person who cherishes memories over objects. I can't offer you all that much, you know this, but I'll always protect you, respect you, and laugh if anyone ever makes you mad enough to go after them. So, whaddya say? Marry me?"

Libra was crying. It was a normal reaction, all things considered. Of course they expected to marry this man, of course they expected to be with him for the rest of their lives, but they didn't expect it to be so soon, or in this place. They didn't expect to hear this now, but they were beyond happy that they did.

Niles reached up, pausing his hand in front of Libra's face, making it obvious that he wanted to wipe away their tears and was asking permission to do so. They had made it clear a long time ago that Libra did not like to be touched without warning. They took Niles' hand and led it to their face, allowing him to wipe away their tears. No one would ever expect an archer's calloused hands to be so gentle, and yet they always were.

"Libra," Niles breathed, looking sad, like he was bracing himself for a no. "Whatever your answer, just know that I won't be upset with you, okay? Please, just-"

Libra cut him off, knowing exactly where his mind had gone. "Niles, yes. My answer is yes. You caught me off guard, that's all. I would never dream of saying anything but yes."

Niles stood, smiling, really smiling, and held the ring out for Libra to slip their finger into.

Their relationship was unexpected, it was frowned upon, and no matter where they went they would get odd looks, but to be with the love of their life, Libra would have it no other way.

Yes. It was such a small word, and yet it was powerful enough to change someone's- two people's- lives.

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I never meant to ship these two, but no one ever expects to fall into the shippers hell. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos, comments, and creative criticism are appreciated!!


End file.
